The Trial of Jack McCall
|image = Deadwood - - Image 1.jpg |imagecaption = |series = Deadwood |season = 1 |episode = 5 |runtime = 53 |airdate = April 18, 2004 |guest star(s) = Jeffrey Jones, Raymond McKinnon, Garret Dillahunt, Kim Dickens, Sean Bridgers, Ricky Jay, Zach Grenier, Geri Jewell, Keone Young, Marshall Bell, Brent Briscoe, Dirk Blocker, Clay Wilcox, Glenn Morshower, Nicolas Surovy |producers = Steve Turner, Jody Worth, Scott Stephens, Davis Guggenheim, Gregg Fienberg, David Milch |writer = John Belluso |director = Ed Bianchi |previous = Here Was a Man |next = Plague}} is the fifth episode of the first season of Deadwood. It first aired on April 18, 2004. Plot Swearengen transforms the Gem into a courtroom as Deadwood is forced to make its own laws to try a cowardly murderer. With Calamity Jane off on a bender, Trixie is enlisted by Swearengen to help Alma with the orphaned child and to keep her pliable to his purposes. Fearing Andy's illness might threaten his business, Cy banishes him to the woods, where he is discovered by Jane. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *''Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) - credit only'' With *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) And *Keith Carradine (as Wild Bill Hickok) Guest Starring *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick) *Raymond McKinnon (as Reverend H.W. Smith) *Garret Dillahunt (as Jack McCall) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Ricky Jay (as Eddie Sawyer) *Zach Grenier (as Andy Cramed) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Keone Young (as Mr. Wu) *Marshall Bell (as Magistrate Claggett) *Brent Briscoe (as Prosecutor) *Dirk Blocker (as Jay Johnson) *Clay Wilcox (as Loudmouth Drunk) *Glenn Morshower (as Bart) *Nicolas Survoy (as Captain Massie) Co-Starring *Gill Gayle (as Huckster) *David Ligon *Toni Oswald *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Everette Wallin (as Joey) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Stephen Mark, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: David Boyd *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Consulting Producer: Jody Worth *Produced by: Scott Stephens *Producer: Davis Guggenheim *Co-Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: John Belluso *Directed by: Ed Bianchi Closing credits *Associate Producers: Kathryn Lekan & Bernadette McNamara *Executive Story Editor: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Unit Production Manager: Hilton H. Smith *First Assistant Director: Lisa Campbell-DeMaine *Second Assistant Director: Ken Roth *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Michael Brook and David Schwartz *Consultant: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson *Stunts: Richard Bucher, Shawn Howell & Mike McGaughy *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Casting Associate: Michelle Levy *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Directors: Jon Mallard & Hillary Schwartz *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Script Supevisor: Gabi Endicott *Add'l 2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Scott Schaeffer *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Art Director: James J. Murakami *Set Decorator: John Brown *Property Master: Doug Randall *Asst. Property Masters: James Clark, DuPree Dial & Christopher A. Schultz *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelly *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Mike Wells *Construction Foreman: Ralph Peterson *Toolman: David Wayne Lamb *Labor Foreman: Carlos Guaicochea *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita Jr. *Leadman: Gary Brewer *On Set Dresser: Cynthia Rebman *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Set Dressers: John Brewer, James Bolle & John F. Horning *Stand-By Painter: John Passanante *Stand-By Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Greensman: Marc Figueroa *Gaffer: Jeremy Launais *Best Boy Electric: Tim Speed *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Rico Priem *Dolly Grip: Brian Saunders *Special Effects By: Ultimate Effects, John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson :Special Effects Techs: *Jerry Miscevich *Frederick Apolito *Frank Congelosi *Roger Kelton *Frank Pope : *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Additional Craft Service: James Lemus & Eric Turner *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Make-Up Artists: Brian McManus, Deborah McNulty & James Rohland *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Josee Normand *Asst. Hair Stylist: Peter Tothpal *Hair Stylists: Viviane Normand, Susan Schwary & Angela Gurule *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Bud Clark *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Sarah Guthrie *B Cam Operator: Steve Adcock *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Zsolt Kadar *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Daniel Taylor *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun *Electricians: Billy Gunn, Sean M. Ginn, Duane Katz & Bill Greenberg *Grips: Mike Muller, James Christopher Thornton & Peter Schlanser *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew :Wranglers: *Gary Mouw *Diana Smith *Clay Lilley *Davie Rodgers *Steve Hanna *Noel Phillips : *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Jeffrey A. Humphreys *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Howard Ericksson *Catering By: Deluxe *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Don Varela :Drivers: *Steve Pistone *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Elmer Osorio *Lyle Atkins *Rocky Chiusano *Lenny Rogel *Ronald Brown *Edwin Smith *James Boniface *Jack Kilgore *Andre Veluzat : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Taylor Toole & Zach Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Mr. Guggenheim: Bo Anderson *Production Accountant: Michelle Antoinette Cadena *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Karen Scarborough *2nd Asst. Accountant: Traci Lynette Martin *Accounting Clerks: Raymond Han & Nancy Hapke *Welfare Worker: Hermina Kosta *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Central Casting, Franklyn S. Warren :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Kimberly Bostwick *Keith Potter *Mollie M. Stallman *Dino Bozikovic *Joe May *Zach Hunt *Fiona Dourif *Billy Hall *Harry Limauro IV *Yuka Kadono *Laura Turek *Jennifer Wolf *Shaheed Qaasim *Alexander Hudson *Alexandra Grossi *Brad Carroll : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Vanessa Grayson *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Robin Maybin Hensley *Assistant Editors: Mark Hartzell & James Stellar, Jr. *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Designer: Stephen H. Flick *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch, Motion Picture Studio :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No Animal was harmed in the making of this film. Images Deadwood - The Trial of Jack McCall - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - The Trial of Jack McCall - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - The Trial of Jack McCall - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - The Trial of Jack McCall - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - The Trial of Jack McCall - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - The Trial of Jack McCall - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 1 episodes